


Who ate the last one?

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cookies, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Ash Eiji and Atticus get into a argument over who ate the last cookie.Random funny idea.





	Who ate the last one?

Eiji had baked a batch of cookies. The only thing Ash actually liked that he cooked since it’s the one time it seems he couldn’t mix something weird into it. They always go fast in the house. Ash decided to hide one away. It was going to be his turn finally to get the last of something in the house. 

He woke up the next morning and checked in the kitchen for his hidden treat. But alas it was gone! He checked around a couple more times and it was nowhere to be found. He went and found Eiji in the shower who let out a shriek when he whipped the curtain back. 

“As you can see I am in here! What do you want!?”

“You ate my cookie!”

“Uh no, I did not. I actually didn’t have any from that batch.”

“Don’t lie! Atticus can’t reach where I hid it, the kitten can’t jump on the counters yet. It was you! I don’t sleep and eat.”

“You know this is a creepy conversation to be having while you know....I’m in the shower!!!!”

“Oh sorry!!!”

Ash closed the curtain but before he left the bathroom he flushed the toilet. Eiji let out a scream. Ash sulked off into the living room and sat down on the couch. He saw Mousey putter across the living room, pouncing on a toy. Eiji came out of the bathroom about 10 minutes later. He looked at Ash annoyed. 

“Really....that was the most childish thing you have done.”

“Well if you must be told again. I am far younger than you.”

“By like what 2 years oh my god Ash!”

“Where’s my cookie!”

“I don’t know!”

Atticus came out of his room, rubbing his eyes. He hair all poofy and messy from sleep. He grumbled and looked at Ash and Eiji. 

“I’m trying to sleep!!!! Why are you yelling!!!”

“He ate my cookie!” Ash said. 

“No he didn’t. I got up in the middle of the night and ate it with Mousey. I used the chair to jump on the counter.”

He picked up the kitten and went back to bed. Eiji looked over at Ash and tapped his foot. 

“Told you.”


End file.
